In the related art, there are known electronic keyboards having light emitting keys. Some of such electronic keyboards have various lesson functions for practicing music.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2017-125911
When a user plays a track on a keyboard instrument, the user may want to play only a section of the track (for example, a well-known section or an impressive section of the track). However, it has been difficult to designate only a section of a track and play it on a keyboard instrument.